


Glencoe

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: What's Meant To Be [3]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shipping, Smexy times, Smut, Traveling, Vaginal Fingering, cottage, dont read this if youre an anti and thats that, fun times, glencoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam and Caitriona take a roadtrip to Glencoe for the weekend.





	Glencoe

Time away was what we needed. With filming for the season done, Sam and I could take a breather before we both needed to go to our separate jobs. He suggested Glencoe, a city that was a main reason for the naming of his new whisky company. 

“You good to drive babe?” I asked as I put my overnight bag in the boot. 

“Of course, as long as you’re the DJ,” he winked and opened my door for me. 

Scotland is beautiful and I would never stop admiring the hills and glens, the way the fog covered the land making it as mystical and magical as you always dreamed it would be. 

Sam and I were mostly quiet on the car ride up, enjoying the silence. There is a certain comfortability with someone you love, an ease to everything you do. I had that with Sam. Even though we worked together practically everyday and went home together, he was my person. 

“Ooo I like this song,” Sam smiled at me, his hand sliding back and forth over the inside of my legging clad thigh. ‘Gold Rush’ by Death Cab for Cutie just came on shuffle and I pulled out my phone. 

I took a video of the scenery as we drove, Sam stayed quiet while I filmed for obvious reasons. 

“What should I caption it?” I asked him, already typing out “Glencoe… It’s taken me a while to make it here but you haven’t disappointed,” my fingers hovering over the keys.

“Add in, ‘Scotland you beauty’,” his hand traveled further up my thigh and dangerously close to my most sensitive area. I squirmed in my seat but didn’t push his hand away.

“That’s something you always say though,” I smiled but typed it out anyways. 

He grinned like a childish boy, “Indeed it is.”

++++++

Arriving to the small cottage, deep in the highlands, we unloaded the car and walked inside. It was a nice change to the life we lived in Glasgow. So peaceful… well except for the sound of some distant bagpipes. 

We planned to stay for two days, relaxing and unwinding from the week we just had. All I wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Sam by the fireplace. 

“Caitriona, did you bring that bottle of whisky?” 

I reached down into the bag of food and drinks I packed and pulled out not one but two bottles of whisky. It was actually a bottle of some of his stuff, we’d been sampling it lately, I’d even helped him come up with a few names for some of them. 

Sam was an energiser bunny, there was no stopping him. He grabbed the bottles out of my hand then and put them on the counter, his hands quickly wrapping around my waist, pulling me to stand on my tip toes. I loved that when I kissed him, he was still taller than me. 

“I did have plans to make ye a nice dinner to go with that whisky but your arse is distracting me, Cait,” he laughed as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. As much as I loved food and I loved it quite a bit, I loved him more and I needed him now. 

“We can eat later,” I moaned as his hands cupped my backside and then slipped even lower to grab my thighs and lift me up. Sam carried me so effortlessly to the bedroom, sitting down as my legs hung over his lap.

“Caitriona, ye know how I feel about you wearing those leggings,” his hands moved into said leggings and squeezed my bare ass. No need for under garments on this road trip.

“Why do you think I wore them?” 

“You’re killin’ me, Cait.” Sam kissed me, his tongue joining with mine as my hands gripped his hair, just enough to hold on to as he flipped me over on the bed. 

He was insatiable, Sam’s hands found the waist band of my leggings and tugged them down, I arched my back to help him pull them off. Immediately his fingers were on me, touching my slit, already wet for him. 

“Mmmm,” moaning, I returned the favour and unzipped his jeans, my hand palming his cock over his boxer briefs. 

Together we had his jeans off and they now lay mingled on the floor with my discarded tights. 

“I need yer boobs, God Caitriona,” he moaned, momentarily bringing both his hands to lift my shirt up to expose my breasts, he loved them and I loved that he did. He was on me in a matter of seconds, my nipples responding to him, hardening into stiff buds. 

Sam’s cheeks hollowed out as he sucked, my hands cradling his head against me. I squeaked when he gently bit down on my nipple, all the blood rushing to my mound. 

When he flicked his tongue back and forth over my nipple I pressed my hips up and into his, feeling his hardness against me. Sam’s cock was huge and he was all mine. 

Apparently I had begun to beg for him because Sam laughed and pulled back from my breast with a ‘popping’ sound and started unbuttoning his shirt. I bit my bottom lip and pulled off his boxers, his cock fully erect. I took him in my hand and slowly ran my thumb over the tip.

“Oooo, you wee vixen,” Sam cooed, bending down to kiss me as I went to work between us. He was throbbing in my hand, I brought his cock to my entrance and slid it slowly over my clit. With my other hand I wrapped it around his neck and my body responded to his. 

“You’re mine, Caitriona.” Sam put his elbows on either side of my body and eased himself into me. All the tension was released in that one thrust. “You’re mine, Sam,” I said back to him, my hand sliding over the curve of his back and to his firm arse. 

He pushed against me, bringing our mouths together again. His tongue swirled in my mouth, hot and tasting of whisky. With one hand, he pulled my leg to wrap around his waist and angled us so he could take me deeper. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his breath hot on my neck, “I love you,” he said again, thrusting his cock into my tight walls. 

“I love you,” he moaned, his hair brushing against my cheek as he placed gentle kisses on my chest. 

Sam’s balls slapped against me, my body was on fire. Every nerve sending signals of pleasure to my brain. I pressed my hips up towards him and he grabbed my own, starting a rhythm. 

“Sam,” moaning, I pressed my lips together, my head beginning to swim. 

I felt his muscles coil and spasm as my hands roamed his body, now slick with perspiration. “Fuck,” he slowed his movements as I felt him come. His fingers now pressing against my clit, I joined him soon after. 

He rolled over beside me, reluctantly pulling out of me. I was covered with the evidence of our love. 

“I love you too,” I leaned over and placed a kiss on his nose. 

“How about we get some food?” 

“What? Ye hungry?” He joked and sighed, “I need a minute to catch my breath ye ken.” 

I ran my fingers over the dark blonde hairs on his chest, “Then after we eat we can lay by the fireplace and have some dessert.” 

“Ooo, was this the dessert ye had in mind,” his fingers pressed against my slit once again and I bucked against him. 

“That is quite possibly what I had in mind.” Laughing I sat up and crawled on top of him, my legs straddling his chest. “But some people like to have their dessert before their meal — are you one of those people?” 

He gripped my hips and stared up at me, “What did I do to deserve you, Caitriona?” 

Smiling down at him, I reached forward and put my hands on the headboard as Sam pushed my body forward. I let out a deep sigh as he pressed the flat surface of his tongue against me. It took me some time to regain my composure but soon I began to grind my mound on his face. Every time his nose pressed against my clit, I let out a cry. “God, Sam.” 

Another cry left my mouth and I pressed my forehead against the headboard as he inserted one very long finger into my slit. I began to ride his finger and tongue, the sounds of his mouth arousing me to an extreme amount. 

“Ye taste so good,” he moaned as he briefly took a breath. His tongue flicked over my outer lips while his finger spread me open. My body began to shake over him but his other hand held me steady. I didn’t care if I was crushing him as I came into his mouth. 

Licking up the last of my juices, I then fell back against his body, my legs spread over his chest and my back pressing into his cock. 

“You’re rather aroused, Heughan,” I laughed as I felt his cock twitch against me. 

“How could I no’ be with you moaning and squeaking like you do.” 

“I fed you so it’s time you fed me,” I rolled over on the bed and sat on my knees. Sam started to sit up but I placed my hand on his chest to hold him down. “Not food, just yet.” 

I leaned over him and took his cock in my hands and he groaned. I looked over and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he was pressing his lips tightly together. 

This wouldn’t take long then. 

Wasting no time, I leaned down and swirled my tongue over the tip. He tasted salty, his seed and my juices still sticky on him. 

As I pressed down and took more of him in my mouth, I felt his hand cover the back of my neck to hold me there. His thighs clenched and unclenched when I cupped his balls with my hand. 

With a firm pressure from my hands and tongue, Sam was coming in my mouth, his body arching off the bed. He moaned my name and I sat back, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

“Delicious,” I smiled and crawled up on the bed to place a kiss on his lips. “This was a fantastic idea to come here.” 

“I dinna know if we will ever the leave the bed but yes… fantastic.” He smacked my bum and rose from the bed, holding out a hand to me. 

The next several hours we spent eating real food and curling up on the couch just like I wanted to. I dozed off at some point and came to only to hear Sam whispering the words, “Will you marry me?” I kept my eyes closed and pretended like I was still sleeping. I didn’t think he wanted me to hear this. 

“That sounds so plain,” he whispered to himself again. “Caitriona, will you be my wife?” 

I fell asleep again with those words echoing and dreamed off veils and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and indulging me in my shippery writings! (Again, this is for the shippers that wanted this fic)


End file.
